Have yourself an Australian Christmas
by LauratheChef
Summary: Post first curse. Regina overhears Emma talking about her deepest wish to travel to Australia to Ruby at the station which gives her the idea to grant Emma's wish by taking Emma and Henry with her to experience Christmas and New year's Eve in Australia.
1. Chapter 1

**Have yourself an Australian Christmas: **

**Chapter 1:A wish is granted;**

Not to long after the curse was broken, as things were just starting to settle down. Emma was sitting at her desk in the sheriff's station, slowly getting through the long overdue paperwork that the mayor had asked for her to submit a week ago. Though because she hated doing paperwork she often procrastinated with it. However the Christmas holidays were coming soon. So Emma figured she better get it done now if only to prevent being on the receiving end of Regina's wrath.

The only problem with that is with her deputies especially her dad had terrible penmanship. Making it hard for her to read through the arrest reports a tedious job. Which made her wonder just what sort of an education did one get in the enchanted forest and the curse?

When she was halfway through typing up the 6th report about Leroy getting arrested for public nudity and lewd behaviour. Ruby walked into the station carrying a take-away bag full of Emma's favourites. The perfect fuel for dealing with all these reports. Emma looked away from the computer screen once the tantalising smell wafted in her direction from the paper bag held in the waitress's hands. "Hey, Ruby is that a bacon cheeseburger I can smell?" Asked Emma.

"You bet. And onion rings as well just like you love it." replied Ruby, as she plonked the bag on the end of Emma's desk. She then sat down in the nearest chair to the desk, slouching back in an awkward yet comfortable position for the lanky woman.

"Mmm, thanks Rubes you are the best. So how's it going with Belle? Had much luck trying to get her to remember you?" enquired Emma, before taking a bite out of her burger. Being careful not to let any of the sauce drip onto the papers in front of her.

"Not too bad really, she is at least willing to meet up at the diner for a burger to see if it jolts her memories. She might not remember me at the moment but at least the dark one isn't having much luck at all. What with her throwing the chipped tea cup that is supposed to be a symbol of their love or some shit. Personally I think she can do better than him." Replied Ruby, stealing one of Emma's steak cut chips while the blonde wasn't looking.

"Too right she can. And you are just the wolf to make her dreams come true…"Teased Emma affectionately. She then went back to eating for a bit while Ruby took the chance to use the station's computers to catch up on her own paperwork. As she still did the occasional shift at the station whenever one of the regular deputies can't come in.

When about half way through typing her own share of the reports, she started their conversation once more seeing as though now Emma was relaxing in her chair as she munched on an onion ring. "Have you considered what you wanted to wish for on the star on top of the tree in main street when we turn on all the lights on it?" asked Ruby, trying once again to pry out the blonde's biggest wish. It was at this point did Regina walk into the station unnoticed by either Emma or Ruby as they seemed engrossed in their conversation. She made sure to remain where neither of the two women would see her so that she could hear Emma's answer as she too had been trying to get the blonde to reveal her wish.

"Well, I have always wanted to go see the great barrier reef in Australia and get to experience new year's in Sydney harbour. Whenever they showed the celebrations around the world on the news the fireworks display in Sydney looks to be awesome!" revealed Emma.

"Why didn't you ever go?" wondered Ruby, with a look of puzzlement on her face.

"It's not like I have anyone I can go with. I would love to take Henry one day but I am not sure Regina would ever go for that." Replied Emma in a defeated tone of voice as she contemplated her last onion ring.

"Why don't you just ask Regina if her and Henry want to go with you? Saves you the trouble of having to make sure she was okay for you to take him alone." Responded Ruby as she finished the last of her reports and tidied up the mess left from the take away meal Emma had consumed. Not even realising she was consciously cleaning up after her.

"Yeah, I know I should just ask her, but you know she only wants what is best for Henry. Who is to say she thinks going on a holiday with me is her kind of fun?" retorted Emma who was sounding more and more despondent the more she talked.

"Come on Emma, it's nearly Christmas! Surely she will be reasonable this time of the year at least?" Continued Ruby, a spark of hope bloomed in Emma's chest upon hearing that.

"Perhaps maybe, I sure hope so. Time away from Storybrooke and all this madness would be good for both Henry and Regina." replied a somewhat hopeful Emma.

"You never know your luck is what Granny always says whenever I feel like I am shit out of luck or down in the dumps…anyway I better go before Granny sends someone over to drag me back to the diner." Responded Ruby as she got up out of the chair she was sitting in. She then sashayed out of the station knowing full well that Emma would watch her leave. Regina watched the waitress's actions with a frown on her face. She wasn't sure what to make of that display as she had never noticed Emma show any indication that she was attracted to Ruby.

But then again who was Regina to judge? If Emma wanted to get involved with the wolf it was none of her business, though she would admit to herself that she wished it was her business. What she overheard however intrigued her. Regina now knew exactly how she can finally get the saviour to taste her forbidden fruit. A well deserved family holiday with just the three of them.

Once Ruby had left, Regina finally made her presence known to the blonde saviour. "Emma, I hope you are almost done with those overdue reports?" teased Regina, with her all too familiar smirk on her face that she knows full well gets Emma turned on. If there is one thing Regina is proud of over the last year is that she knows what facial expressions and body movements gets the saviour wanting to fuck her senseless if any of Emma's own reactions are anything to go by.

"Hi Regina, yes the reports are just about done. I will have them by your office by the end of my shift I promise." Replied Emma before getting up to give Regina a kiss on the lips now that no one else was around. It was a kiss Regina willingly deepened. Regina supposed they should really come out and tell everyone about their relationship but she was uncertain on how Henry and the other Charming's might feel about her being with Emma as anything more than just co-parents and reluctant friends. As far as they were concerned.

Emma had been at her with wanting to tell at least Henry, as she was more than certain that Henry would approve. Though Emma wasn't too certain about her parents, hence why they have kept their budding relationship to themselves. Once air became hard to come by they reluctantly broke apart holding each other close as humanly possible.

"See that you do Em-ma, there just might be a special reward in it for you." Replied Regina with a wink. Emma gave a short nod before pulling Regina in for another kiss, this time she let her hands explore the other woman's body. Daring to let one of her hands sneak up the hem of Regina's dress shirt, in search of one of those delightful breasts of the mayor's that she has longed to touch. Since the last time they managed to get some alone time.

They soon break away from the kiss, hands lingering on the other's body with tender care. "Do you think we could fit in a quickie before you head back to your office?" asked Emma trying her best to be seductive when her hands are currently cupping Regina's bra clad breasts.

"Mmhm, where did you have in mind?" replied a moaning Regina, she was very much enjoying the teasing Emma was giving her nipples even through the lacy fabric. Instead of answering Emma gently lead them both over to the lounge in her office. Once the mayor caught on to where they were headed she quickly laid down upon her back pulling Emma along with her. They made quick work of getting rid of their unwanted clothing before getting back to caressing and teasing each other.

Working in as much foreplay they can in the limited space and time they had before one of Emma's deputies arrived back at the station after their lunch breaks. Regina moans into Emma's mouth when one of her hands finally reaches where she wants it the most. "you are so wet for me your majesty…"said Emma seductively, knowing the dirty talk helps the raven haired beauty beneath her to remain turned on. She played with Regina's clit with her thumb while she eased two of her fingers into her wet centre.

Emma channelled some of her magic into her thumb and fingers as she thrusted her fingers in and out while still playing with the clit, maintaining the extra stimulation. And sure enough Regina was becoming a moaning, panting mess as she felt the added connection the comes with using magic to enhance her pleasure. "oh fuck yes that is good….don't you dare stop!" screamed Regina not even caring at this point if anyone heard them. Emma kept up the pace adding more magic into it so as to bring her lover to her climax. Unbeknownst to either women the magic Emma used to bring Regina screaming her name as she came hard, deepened their connection in a miraculous way. Emma then eased Regina through her orgasm delighting in the knowledge that she was the only one allowed to bring such pleasure to the regal woman that she gets to call her own.

When Regina calmed down she realised that Emma didn't get to archive orgasm in all the intense lovemaking the blonde gave her. "Emma, I believe it is your turn to feel as good as you have made me." Declared a very satisfied Regina. the mayor eagerly returned the favour adding her magic to enhance Emma's pleasure. Intensifying the ever growing connection between them. When Regina had brought Emma to a very satisfying orgasm they held each other close briefly before getting their clothing back on before David was due back from his lunch break. They kissed briefly before Regina walked out of the station with all the composure of the Queen she truly is.

Just as Regina is leaving the building David enters, a curious look upon his face as he can smell two kinds of perfume as the mayor passes by him in the doorway. He knows that one of those perfumes belonged to his daughter. The other clearly belongs to the mayor. Though as to why Regina would smell like his daughter he couldn't figure out. However whatever the reason it really wasn't his business. Not unless Emma decided to confide in him.

He walked into the bullpen, seeing Emma was there checking in on Leroy who was only just now waking from his latest stint. "Hey Emma, Leroy. I brought you something greasy to eat Leroy to soak up that hangover you are no doubt sporting. I also brought you some bear claws Emma, I had a feeling you would be craving them something fierce right about now." Declared David with a wink towards his daughter.

"How did you know I was hankering for one of those? Thanks by the way…"replied Emma, stuffing the first bear claw she got her hands on in the mouth. She then moaned once the flavour of the Danish hits her taste buds. David chuckled at her obvious enjoyment of the pastries. It was one thing he knew for sure she inherited from himself. Aside from the obvious blonde hair, lanky body and jawline. The rest about Emma was all Snow from what he could observe.

"That was easy, I too was craving them. You get your appetite from me you know…" explained an amused David. Emma gave him a curious look upon swallowing her last mouthful. She wiped her hands on the nearest napkin, before putting the last of the bear claws into a Tupperware container before placing it into her mini fridge in her office. This way she will have something else to snack on later when she has to come in on a call.

"Well I had to get my sweet tooth from someone I guess…"said Emma awkwardly. She wasn't too sure what to say to that sort of comment. Not being used to having a parental figure actually caring to know about her. Or even knowing such a simple thing as knowing what her favourite Danish pastry was. It was the type of knowledge only someone who knew Emma very well would know. Then she thought perhaps it was just a Dad thing to know about. But then again it isn't like she has any healthy references to go by. She gave David an appreciative smile before getting out her paperwork. Emma didn't mind doing the paperwork, when it was her own. As English was one of the few subjects she actually enjoyed whenever she got to attend school.

She loved to read, to get lost in an adventure, or some murder mystery that she just loved trying to find out who the killer was. She even enjoyed the fantasy novels that explored the idea of true love. Longing to find her own one day. Then she gave a genuine smile at the thought of Regina. The town thought it was the kiss she gave on top of Henry's head that broke the curse. When really it was the fierce kiss she shared with Regina in the store room at the hospital beforehand that broke the curse.

Though Blue was there when Emma kissed Henry, so she just went along with that as for how the curse broke. Emma didn't want to break her son's spirit at the time if he knew about her and Regina. since the kid was so adamant at the time that Regina was still the 'Evil Queen,' Emma had never seen her as evil. Only that of a mother who loves her son. Sure she was a little strict, but what good single mother wasn't?

Either way, Emma knew Regina was her happy ending. As well as their son Henry. She only has to convince her parents of that at some point. One day, they can all gather together at Granny's to share a meal as one big happy family. Though now is not that day. She wasn't even sure she was going to see them over the coming holidays but one can only hope. With that on her mind she refocused on what she was doing. Working harder and faster than she usually does since Regina's impromptu visit earlier had invigorated the sheriff.

When all her paperwork was completed, she packed up her stuff and said her goodbyes to her dad as she left the building. Knowing that by the time she finished over at Regina's mayors office it will be time to head on home. Though Emma does often wish she could live at the mansion with Regina and Henry. Time will tell if Regina will ask her to move in.

She parked her car in the spot reserved for her, then proceeded up into the main entrance of City Hall. She was greeted by the many workers within, who by the looks of things must have once served in Regina's castle back in the Enchanted Forest. From what Emma could tell they all enjoyed working for the Mayor, they like Emma knew just how different Regina was here in Storybrooke then she was when they used to be in the old world.

The citizens of the Enchanted Forest that Regina brought over in the curse had it better here. they earned better wages, had comfortable living conditions. They got treated as equals here, the class system of the Forest no longer existed. The positions of power were elected not given by default of lest those who sided with Regina all those years ago now appreciate what they have been given and have no intentions of ever returning back to the old ways.

Though those who believe in the Blue Fairy, that went along and agreed with how it was done back in the Enchanted Forest were trying to find a way back. Although those that sided with Snow White seem to agree that Storybrooke is better. And now they no longer want Regina's head on a pike. Emma, Snow and David did a good job at calming them all down. Helped them see reason. Now though all the people in Storybrooke were getting last things done before the holiday season truly began.

The shops on main street were busy with last minute shoppers, though thankfully none of the shop keepers had to call her to arrest anyone. Emma continued on to just outside Regina's office where her assistant had gestured with her hand to call her over. "Sheriff, wait a moment the Mayor is currently in an unscheduled meeting. Why don't you wait just over there by those chairs until she has finished. It shouldn't be too long."

"Thank you Ellen, I am glad you prevented me from making a fool of myself just barging on in." replied Emma as she did as the assistant suggested.

"Oh, no worries. Normally I wouldn't prevent you from just walking in, though this unexpected guest insisted that they had some privacy." Explained Ellen, having noticed Emma's curious expression upon hearing about the unplanned meeting.

"Who is it? should I be worried?" enquired Emma as she waited for Regina to finish her meeting.

"Not too sure who, but I don't think you should be worried. The person she is meeting doesn't have magic and isn't a known former villain or current villain so the mayor should be safe." Replied Ellen cryptically, trying hard not to spoil the surprise for Emma. Ellen is more than aware who it is that Regina is talking to and why. She has just been sworn into secrecy. And one does not disobey your queen when given instructions.

A few minutes later the door to Regina's office opened and the person she had a meeting with walked out of it. she was trying her upmost best not to smile like an idiot in Emma's direction. Seeing as the travel agent had just organised a last minute travel arrangements for Regina, Emma and Henry to travel outside of not only Storybrooke but to leave the country. One thing the travel agent knew for certain was that the mayor, sheriff and their son will have a very merry Christmas and new year's celebration.

"You can go in now Sheriff." Stated Ellen, who gave the travel agent a stern look for not being able to maintain a blank look upon her face. Emma gave a quick nod, then entered Regina's office. A huge smile on her face as she sees Regina in all her glory.

"Seeing you like that, never stops being sexy." Said Emma as she closed the door behind her. Her usual flirty smirk on her face.

"Really is that so Miss Swan? Well then, whatever shall we do about it hmm?" replied Regina in her most sultry voice.

"I am at your service madam mayor." Declared Emma, enjoying how Regina said 'miss swan' she has always loved how Regina said her name. It has always turned her on, ever since the first time they spoke.

"Then Miss Swan come and sit on my desk." Said Regina in a slightly commanding tone, all the while her face screamed lust and desire. Emma did as she was told, spreading her legs slightly knowing that is more than likely what Regina would ask her to do next. Regina simply smirked in satisfaction before flicking her wrist so that the room was not only soundproofed but she also made sure that no one could see anything through the doors or the windows.

Then without saying a single word she flicked her wrist again to magic away the clothes that Emma was wearing. So that she was naked before her. Giving her easy access to what she wanted the most ever since their sexual encounter in the saviour's own office at the station. Emma was shocked at first before she caught up with what was going on. She then copied Regina's actions and magically removed Regina's clothing as well.

"I most definitely approve of where you are going with this madam mayor." Said Emma seductively.

"You my dear have earnt your reward for getting all your paperwork done and sent to me on time." Replied Regina just as seductively. Then without another word spoken between them, Regina grabbed both of Emma's thighs and pulled her closer to the edge of the desk. So that she could have better access to the blonde's glistening core.

From there Regina just dived on in, tasting the sweet nectar that is solely Emma Swan. A tangy mixture of chocolate and cinnamon with just a hint of a spice she couldn't rightly describe. But she knew she couldn't get enough of it. She swiped her tongue around Emma's bundle of nerves teasing it, before sucking it hard. Drawing out a loud moan from the blonde that was music to Regina's ears.

While continuing to stimulate Emma's clit, Regina used the hand that wasn't currently squeezing one of Emma's perky breasts. She carefully inserted two of her fingers into Emma's centre then started thrusting her fingers in and out making sure to hit Emma's g-spot with every thrust. Causing Emma to become a moaning and panting mess, Emma arched her back to give herself some leverage to allow Regina better access.

With both her clit and her g-spot being stimulated simultaneously had her quickly coming undone under the skilful ministrations of Regina. Just as Emma reached her peak she screamed; "OH FUCK THAT IS GOOD! DON'T YOU DARE STOP…"

Once Regina brought Emma down from her orgasmic high, she gently helped a jelly legged Emma down off of her desk. They held each other in a warm embrace, then Emma pulled Regina into a loving kiss. "That was wow, if we didn't already break the curse together we certainly would have done so just now." Whispered Emma into Regina's ear as they held each other once more after breaking of their kiss.

"Of course dear, everything with me is magical." Replied Regina, as they reluctantly pulled apart at the sound of a knocking at Regina's office door. They both quickly used their magic to get dressed back into what they were wearing before their intimate activities.

"You may let whoever it is in now Ellen." Said Regina as she sat back down behind her desk her queenly composure back in place. While Emma sat herself in a chair in front of the desk so that it appeared that they were simply having a polite conversation. Though Emma struggled to maintain her own composure as she kept getting visions of what they had just done in her mind.

Ellen had obviously opened the door only to find that the person who was waiting to go in was their son Henry. "Mum, Ma you didn't come greet me at the school gates!" complained Henry as he placed his school bag by the office doors.

"I am sorry Henry we lost track of time dealing with things to do with the town. How about I make it up to you by taking the three of us out to Granny's for dinner hmm?" Consoled Regina, as Henry walked over to first give Emma a hug then Regina.

"Okay, but can I get a chocolate shake as well as fries?" agreed Henry more than happy about the prospect of having Granny's burgers for dinner.

"Of course you can kid, I will have one with you. And I am sure your mother will want to indulge as well. It will be fun." Answered Emma before Regina could shoot down the idea of him having too much sugar and fat with his meal.

"Alright then, just let me finish up here then we can go." Said Regina as she packed up her things. Emma got up out of her seat, Henry followed his blonde mother as she headed out to her car. Shortly to be followed by Regina who was walking just behind them.

When the three of them reached the two cars, Emma waited for Henry to get into Regina's car before getting into her own happily. They then proceed to head down town to first drop off Henry's things at the mansion before continuing on towards the diner though this time all three of them went in Regina's more comfortable and roomier Mercedes. For a couple who is trying to keep their relationship a secret, turning up together in the same car might not have been a good idea. But then again they can simply tell any busy body that it was just more convenient to come together for a family meal.

When the three of them walk through the diner's door all eyes turned towards them briefly, before they tuned back into whatever conversation they were engaging in previously. "Go grab us a booth Henry, Emma and I will join you shortly we just need to go freshen up in the ladies bathroom." Said Regina as she gestured for Emma to follow her. Henry did as Regina asked with all the energy of an eleven year old can muster.

When Regina and Emma enter the ladies bathroom, Regina goes directly to the sinks. Emma follows her with mild concern in her face. She was a little confused as to why they needed to use the bathroom in the first place. "What is wrong Regina? Why did we need to come in here?" asked Emma unable to control her worry or confusion.

"I just needed a minute alone with you, I wanted to say thankyou for diffusing Henry earlier in my office when he was upset about us not meeting him at his school gates. It means a lot to me that you support my parenting decisions with him." Replied Regina before turning one of the taps on in order to splash some water on her suddenly heated face.

"Of course Regina, you are his mother whether or not he likes it. I will always support and defend you no matter what. Even if you for some reason revert back to being the Evil Queen…I will always be your knight in shinning armour ready to protect you from all that oppose you or attack you." Returned Emma, giving her a genuine smile full of love and affection.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that dear, I wouldn't want to be blamed for corrupting the saviour." Said Regina in a teasing manor. To hear that Emma will always be on her side no matter what filled her dark heart with joy and light. The small spots of red getting bigger and stronger with every bit of time spent with Emma and of course Henry. It made her decision to surprise Emma with the airplane tickets to Brisbane Australia, then later to Sydney. Alongside all the hotel reservations, tours and activities set for Cairns and the great barrier reef. And of course their hotel and VIP cruise down Darling Harbour so they can watch the fireworks.

"Don't worry Regina, I am already considered morally grey anyway. Nothing they can do about that. Especially not my parents who chose to believe the blue fairy about shoving me in a magical wardrobe when I was barely hours old. It would be very hypocritical of them if they tried to blame you for how I turned out." Continued Emma, making sure to reassure the raven haired beauty before her.

Regina just gave a tight smile in return for Emma's comments, as she still couldn't really stop blaming herself for her part in Emma's hard upbringing. Though she didn't really regret casting the curse as it did give her Henry and the chance to be with her true love. The fact that her true love just happened to be the offspring of one of her biggest enemies, was ironic but very much a welcome outcome of all the suffering she had to endure.

Perhaps the curse was always meant to be cast by her, as it was needed in order for the so called saviour to be able to better understand her. Having suffered growing up in the land without magic. It probably wasn't what Snow White and the Blue Fairy intended with sending Emma through the wardrobe. However it is what it is. None of them could ever have predicted just what the land without magic was like. Not even the dark one could have possibly foreseen what Emma's life would be like. Not that Rumple ever cared about anyone except himself.

Even his son came in second to his lust for power. Whereas Regina even in her Evil Queen days would never put power and revenge above the happiness of those she loved. Regina often thought about what would have happened if she had gotten to meet Emma back then. If they would still have this true love connection or not. She often wondered if she truly deserved someone like Emma. Had Emma gotten to grow up in the Enchanted Forest as the princess she is by birth would Emma had even considered a romantic relationship with the likes of her? Regina shook those thoughts out of her head when she realised that Emma was giving her a look.

She then took Emma's hand in hers and lead them back out of the bathroom. Then over to the booth that Henry had claimed for them. Right now she couldn't give a toss about what the peasants thought of them holding hands in public. It wasn't like Snow White or David was currently in the diner. And Regina knew that Red/Ruby wouldn't dare to say anything against them. Red was Emma's godmother after all. And Ruby was Emma's best friend here in Storybrooke. Werewolves were loyal creatures. Ruby considered Emma as part of her pack and so by extension that included Regina and Henry.

When the small family of three were seated and looked to be done with their menus. Ruby came over to their table to take their orders. "So what will it be?" asked Ruby a bright toothy smile on her face. As she held her order pad and pen aloft ready to jot down what they wanted.

"I will have the grilled marinated chicken with the chef's salad, Henry will have the hamburger with curly fries and Emma will have Granny's special burger with a side of fries. For our drinks I will have the root beer float and both Henry and Emma would like your chocolate shake specials." Ordered Regina with the confidence of a woman who knows what the two most important people in her life would enjoy. Much to the shock of both Henry and Ruby though Emma didn't look surprised in the slightest. In fact Emma gave her a knowing look.

"Coming right up." Said Ruby after she recovered from her shock. Before Ruby turned to leave she took a quick whiff in both Regina and Emma's direction. She could smell both of their scents all over each other. Though Regina's scent had changed ever so slightly. The subtle changed confused her a bit, so she filed it away in her mind to ask Granny later. The old widow was far better at distinguishing the scents of others. She was definitely better at figuring out the ins and outs of scent changes and the unique differences to one's scent that those with magic tend to create.

Ruby left the table with a small pep to her step, as she was sure the changes with the mayor's scent was definitely a good thing. She was eager to share what she found with her grandmother. "I know, Regina's scent has changed. I smelt it as soon as they walked into the diner. I think I know what it means, but we will have to wait a few weeks to be certain." Stated Granny with a wink towards her granddaughter.

Over at the booth, Emma and Regina were listening intently to Henry regaling them with all that he had learnt during his day at school. With Emma and Regina giving him praise when warranted. Ruby brought over their drinks at one point, then a short time later brought over their meals. Which stalled Henry's retelling for the time being as they all ate their meals. When they were half-way through enjoying their meals they hear the bell over the door of the diner ring.

Signalling the entrance of Rumplestiltskin who as soon as he stepped through the entrance scanned the diner looking for Emma. For he was hoping to cash in the favour that she owed him. He didn't care about the upcoming holidays. Not since Belle began to pull away from him. The more time she spent with Ruby the more she distanced herself from him. And her belief in the goodness inside of him dimmed. This of course made him furious, but he wasn't sure how he could get his revenge without said revenge causing to loose Belle entirely.

So for the time being he chose to refocus his attentions on finding his son Baelfire. When he spotted Emma sitting in a booth with Regina and Henry he felt that this was the perfect moment to get what he wants. Because he believed that Emma would want to save face in front of her son. That by the time he made it over to the booth he had his infamous wicked smile on his face. "Hello dearie fancy seeing you here with our dear mayor and her son." Said Rumple in his most smarmiest of voices.

"What the hell do you want Gold?" Responded a clearly annoyed Emma. Who was now staring daggers at him. Regina was proud of Emma for standing up to him, though she wasn't particularly fond of her using curse words in front of Henry. Even a mild one like 'hell.' Even so, Regina remained quiet for the time being. She was inclined to see how Emma goes handling the dark one.

"That dearie is simple. I am hear to cash in on the favour you owe me." Replied Rumple, feeling smug in his thinking that he had won this round.

"I don't owe you anything Gold. I already paid back your so called favour when I saved you from being lynched. Or don't you remember me doing that?" retorted Emma. The fact that Emma did save him from all those that Rumple had wronged was public knowledge. Though it seemed that Rumple had conveniently forgotten that fact.

"You will regret this saviour." Was Rumple's short response to Emma's reminder of how she had saved him. At this point Regina was starting to get angry with Rumple for his selfish arrogance.

"No she won't. Emma is not obligated to do anything for you dark one. Now leave us." Stated Regina with all the authority she has. Henry was rather bored with all the adult talk going on around him. He just wanted to get back to their family time. He couldn't understand why Mr Gold would even think that he could demand his birth mother to do anything he wanted. Though he would never get the chance to find out as after Regina had told the man to leave he was engulfed in a dark red magical smoke as he had transported himself out of the diner in his anger.

"Thank you Regina for getting him to leave. I hope he doesn't try and force me to help with whatever nefarious thing he has planned." Said Emma giving Regina's hand under the table a comforting squeeze.

"You are most welcome Emma. Come on lets finish our meals and head on back to the mansion. We can continue our family time with some movies if you like?" replied Regina lovingly. Upon hearing this Henry turned to look at Emma with his big puppy dog eyes. Begging for her silently for her to agree with Regina's suggestion.

"Sounds good too me." Was Emma's reply as she refocused on eating what was left of her burger and fries. Regina and Henry do the same and they eat in a comfortable silence. When they finish eating, Regina goes over to the counter to pay their bill. Leaving a generous tip for both Ruby and Granny. Then the three of them left the diner and drove back to Regina's mansion.

When they arrive Henry is quick to change into his pyjamas, before heading into the living room to set up the tv for Netflix. While Regina went to her room to also change into some more comfortable clothes. Since Emma didn't have anything of her own clothes at the mansion just yet. She used her magic to change from her skinny jeans into a pair of tracksuit pants. She hung her red leather jacket on the clothes rack in the front entryway closet so that she was left with her singlet top and trackpants. She also placed her shoes on the shoe rack near the door reserved for guests.

Emma then made her way to join Henry in the living room where she took a seat on one of the end spaces on the comfortable three seater lounge while Henry took his spot on the matching two seater lounge nearby. Knowing that his mother's will want to snuggle up together on the bigger lounge. Henry then handed Emma the remote so that she could choose the movie since it was her turn. Emma scrolled through until she found a movie that all three of them could enjoy.

Just as Emma selected the movie, Regina had finally joined them. She immediately settled into Emma's waiting arms on the three seater. Emma then wrapped her arms around Regina who placed her hands on top them. Regina relished in the warmth and safety that comes with being held by Emma. Regina had brought all three of them a hot chocolate made to each of their personal taste to enjoy while watching the movie. When the movie ended Henry sleepily wished his mothers a goodnight then headed on up to bed.

Regina then scrolled through the vast selection to find the tv series her and Emma had been binge watching together after Henry had gone to bed on the nights that Emma came over. Although her attention wasn't on the tv but on Emma. Regina sat up a bit so that she could look Emma in the eyes. "Emma how would you like to go on a holiday to Australia with Henry and I for Christmas this year?" asked Regina as she watched for Emma's reaction and answer.

"I would love too! Where about in Australia are we going to see?" replied Emma getting excited at the prospect. Emma felt so happy to be able to go to the one place has longed to see. Ever since she was a young girl she has wanted to experience what it would be like to have Christmas in the summer rather than in the winter with all its almost freeze to death temperatures. As much as she enjoys the snow, she has longed to be able to have the chance to see all those colourful fish in the great barrier reef. To enjoy the pristine beaches that some of her class mates would brag about seeing.

Or even to see first hand the fireworks display in real life in Sydney's Darling Harbour rather than the brief clip of it on the news. Regina smiles at Emma's enthusiasm before answering her question. "I was thinking we go to the city of Cairns to explore the Great Barrier Reef for the couple of days before Christmas eve, Christmas eve and through to the day after Boxing Day. Then fly to Sydney on the 28th so we can see what Sydney has to offer before taking a cruise down Darling Harbour on New Year's Eve to see the fireworks display. Then fly back home on the 2nd of January."

"That sounds awesome Regina, does Henry know about his yet? How long have you been planning this? Wait was that the reason you had that unexpected meeting today before I arrived?" answered Emma getting more excited with every question she asked. Regina couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her mouth at the sheer joy she could see radiating from the blonde sitting before her.

"Henry doesn't know yet, only thought of it today and yes that is the reason for the impromptu meeting this afternoon. I didn't think you were ready to do the whole big extended family Christmas and New Year's celebrations just yet." Replied Regina getting just as excited as Emma.

"You are right in assuming I wasn't ready to do the big family holiday thing just yet. As much as I might love my parents I am not ready to deal with all the questions they are no doubt bursting to ask me. About growing up here in the land without magic, about who is Henry's 'father.' Which is something even I don't exactly know how to explain because who I thought was the who, turns out to not be the case anymore. I know me saying that sounds both ridiculous and confusing but I will try my best to explain. You see before we shared true love's kiss that broke the curse on this town I thought this guy I accidently stole my car from was the one to knock me up.

Only to find out that my memories of the conception date was entirely fabricated. I don't know if you remember that wonderful day or not, but you Regina are Henry's biological parent as well. I think someone from the Enchanted Forest or one of the other magical realms who also came to the land without magic erased our memories of it? Or at least altered them so I would believe he was conceived the 'traditional' way rather than the magical way we did. Does that make any sense?" explained Emma.

Regina's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what Emma was talking about. Because she can't have children of her own. The infertility curse potion she took to spite her mother made sure of that. Yet as Emma tried to explain her reasons things did start to make sense the flashes of memory she has had since the day they broke the curse. Finally made some semblance of sense, the pieces that for the last eleven years she has been trying to figure out came together.

'_Eleven years ago on the 15__th__ of November in the year 2000, started out as any other day in the cursed town of Storybrooke Maine. A large amount of magic was used by the founders of magic was used to bring two fated magical users together to create a child that will one day be known as the truest believer. These two magical users to everyone who isn't a magic user themselves would think was an unlikely pair. _

_One being a powerful wielder of dark magic but isn't a dark one, who if circumstances were different would undoubtedly have been a powerful wielder of light magic. Though she does have the potential to be so if she is given the chance to find redemption. The other being a product of true love, whose parents are a known enemy of the one who has always meant to be her truest love. Who is fated to be the saviour. Even though others will tell her that she is supposed to be the saviour of the entire Enchanted Forest. Her true destiny has always been and always will be is to save the one known as the Evil Queen in every lifetime in every universe they live in._

_The one known as the Evil Queen was whisked away in a cloud of light and dark magic to the place where the saviour was at the time living so that they could meet. With a magical nudge placed on both women so that they would share a magical night together. When the miraculous event had taken place the founders of all magic whisked Regina back to Storybrooke with all memories of that day and night altered to seem as she had never been taken out of the routine of the repeated days. While Emma's memories were also altered so that she would believe that she and the man who called himself Neal Cassidy had finally taken her virginity after the months she had spent in a romantic relationship with. Until the day that Regina and Emma were to break the curse with a true love's kiss shared between them.' _

Finally after what felt like an entirely too long of a silence Regina gave Emma her answer. "Yes, it does make sense. I do remember that day and night we spent together now that you mention it. I don't know how I was taken out of Storybrooke to be exactly where you were at the time. Because up until we broke the curse I didn't have access to my magic. So it couldn't have been me that engulfed me in a magical signature I have never seen before. But I am very glad whoever it was that made it happen did. We wouldn't have our son otherwise."

After that intense conversation Emma stayed the night so that she could be there in the morning when Regina told the good news to Henry. About going to Australia for Christmas and New year's, just the three of them as a family. Regina was sipping on her morning coffee while Emma made them breakfast. Regina was glad it was the weekend so that neither of them had to rush in order to make it to work on time. The weekend was the only time Emma was on call and didn't need to go in to the station.

Her part time deputies were the ones that had to be at the station and on patrol, since the three part timers only worked two night shifts during the week each and covered the weekend shifts. Leaving David and Emma to be on call in case of a big emergency. Like say one of the villains in town decided to cause havoc. Or any new ones from the Enchanted Forest or other magical realms Henry appeared in the kitchen when the smell of bacon cooking had finally roused him from his sleep.

"Good morning my little prince." Greeted Regina cheerily, the feeling she had from the night before when she finally remembered that Henry was also her flesh and blood. Not that she ever felt any different for him before she knew that he was also biologically hers. Was still buzzing through her heart, mind, body and soul.

"Morning mum, ma… What's for breakfast?" replied a still half asleep Henry.

"Morning kiddo, we are having chocolate chip pancakes with a hot fudge sauce for you and I. And I am making your mum a Spanish omelette with a side of bacon for all of us to enjoy. Why don't you go and set the small dining table for us this is nearly ready." Greeted Emma, as she focused on making sure their first family breakfast turns out perfectly.

Regina poured Henry a glass of the freshly squeezed orange and mango juice and made herself and Emma a fresh hot coffee each. Then brought all three beverages over to the table. While Emma followed behind with their three plated meals. Henry brought over the jug of the hot fudge sauce, the bottle of maple syrup and some other condiments to the table. Then took his seat ready to enjoy the hopefully delicious meal that Emma had made for them. He and Regina haven't had the chance to try Emma's cooking yet. So they were going to be in for a delightful surprise.

As they were enjoying their meals, Regina decided that now was a good time as any to tell Henry the news. "Henry how would you feel about Emma joining us for Christmas and New year's this year?" asked Regina tentatively, Emma had looked up from her plate at the question curious to know the answer for herself.

"That would be great! But what about grandma and grandpa?" replied Henry, not noticing how Emma flinched at the mention of her parents. Or the tight smile on Regina's face as it was still a bit too early for her as well to deal with Snow White and David just yet.

"Look kid, I am just not yet ready to have to deal with the many questions and the looks they no doubt have for me. Or the scathing looks they will give your mother as they put all the blame on her. For how I grew up in the foster system. It's not that I don't love them, or better yet the idea of them being my longed for parents.

It's just that, it takes a big emotional toll on me. Just the thought of it makes me feel so desperate to pack up my things and run away. Rather than deal with it all. I get that you find it all exciting to have your grandparents be Snow White and Prince Charming. That you feel validated in your belief that fairytales are real. But Henry, for me it isn't as simple as that." Explained Emma in the best way she could so that he could hopefully understand where she is coming from.

She hated the idea that what she had just told him would crush his entire belief system of good versus evil light versus dark. But real life was far more complex then that. Hell even the true real story behind the fairytales in his book was far more complex than the black and white one sided picture it held within. Though seeing the stubborn and defiant look upon his face, that told her he was gearing up to argue against everything she had just tried to explain to him. Had her fell like she should try again to get out what exactly she meant.

"Look Henry, I know what you are going to say. That they are my parents and I should just fall in line with the whole I am the saviour and they are my hero parents. That I should just go along with whatever they want. But Henry have you ever stopped to think what me doing that could mean? Not just for me, but for you and your mother?

They wanted to lock Regina up in a magic proof cell and throw away the key. Just so they could still appear to be the 'heroes' they believe themselves to be. The thing is, not everyone one of the so called good guys are completely good. Everyone and I mean everyone has a dark side. The heroes had to do some bad things in order to defeat the so called villains. Your book doesn't tell the full story, because it is the victor that tells their one sided version of it. I am sorry if what I am saying hurts your feelings. I truly am as I never intend for what I said to hurt you at all. I am just trying to tell you my side of the story." Conveyed Emma doing her best to keep her intense emotions in check.

"But Ma you are the saviour. It is your duty to bring back the happy endings. And Snow White and Prince Charming are your parents. Doesn't that mean that you have to do what is right by them?" agued Henry stubbornly. Not liking the fact that he knew deep down Emma was right in what she was saying. He had overheard his grandparents talking with Blue about doing just as Emma said they wanted to do with his adoptive mother.

Regina upon seeing that what Henry was stubbornly arguing was hurting Emma. Decided she should intervene. "Henry sweetheart, you are right about Emma being the saviour. But that doesn't mean she has to sacrifice her own happiness just to give every one of the fairy tale characters in Storybrooke their happy ending. Because if we go by that logic, it will mean that Emma or I will get our happy ending.

While yes you do need to do right by your parents, but that doesn't mean you have to do everything that they want you to do. Especially if that makes you unhappy. Having said that though, this doesn't give you free reign to defy any rules we may give you. At least not until you are old enough to fully comprehend the consequences of your actions. That some of the things you so adamantly say to others might hurt them. Just try and think and observe those around you. Try to see the big picture.

What I was going to say when I asked you about Emma joining us for Christmas and New year's is that this year the three of us are going to Australia to see what they have to offer and experience the holidays in summer rather than the freezing cold winter we have here. it would mean a chance to explore a whole new world and go on an adventure. So my little prince what do you say?" said Regina as tenderly as she could to sooth things between him and Emma.

"Really? We are going to Australia just the three of us? That sounds amazing! When do we leave?" replied Henry excitedly once what both of his mother's had told him had reached his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The few days that led up to the three of them to leave for Australia seemed to just fly by. Leaving Regina wondering if they all had packed everything they would need for the adventure waiting for them. And so as Emma had pulled out of the driveway and onwards as she drove them out of Storybrooke to the world beyond their small magical town…

Emma couldn't explain why she could feel her magic in Regina but it was there nonetheless. Though since Emma wasn't the most knowledgeable about magic she kept it to herself for the time being. As Regina had never mentioned feeling any different or that she too could feel it. So, Emma assumed Regina hadn't noticed that her magic had stayed around. Hence why Emma kept quiet about it now. She figured that Regina would tell her if something was wrong or had changed with her.

"Can you change the radio station? I don't think you can pick up the Storybrooke radio out here in the middle of Maine. I am kind of sick of hearing nothing but eighties music...I mean Bowie is great and all but I could use a bit of spice girls or P!NK every now and then." Asked Emma politely while she concentrated on the road looming ahead of them.

"Sure dear. I sometimes wonder why I even bother to continue to fund Storybrooke radio...the idiots who run it can't even figure out how to include the music from outside of Storybrooke into their shows." Replied Regina as she searched for a radio station that was available in the current part of the state of Maine they were traveling through.

Eventually Regina found a radio station with a song they both love on. To which they both start to sing along with their whole heart. It was so loud it distracted Henry from his reading. "Seriously Mum's can you sing anymore off key?" questioned Henry sarcastically. Before going back to reading his latest book he borrowed from the library. They stopped briefly at a rest stop to stretch their legs and refuel. Then continued on to the international airport in New York.

Once at the airport they grabbed a luggage trolley then proceeded on through check in then waited to be boarded. After a while their flight was called, they then presented their boarding passes to the air hostess. Who took a quick look at them then directed them towards the plane. Once boarded, Regina started to get anxious, she had never flown in an airplane before.

"I don't like this at all…this is just another death trap with wings!" said Regina anxiously. As the plane begun its take off procedures. Emma and Henry weren't fairing much better but Emma who is ever the saviour put on a brave face for the two most important people in her life.

"It will be alright Regina, this is a lot safer than say walking across a busy road in New York." Soothed Emma as she took one of Regina's hands and Henry's with the other. Since she took the middle seat on the wing side it allowed her to be able to provide comfort to both of them. Emma felt both her hands be squeezed at an almost crushing strength, but she grinned and beared it for her family. It wasn't until the plane had levelled out that she was able to feel her hands once more.

Regina having noticed Emma rubbing her hands gave her a sheepish look as to say she was sorry for hurting the blonde. Then gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips. This seemed to appease Emma for the time being and to gross out Henry as he had no choice but to watch them. "Awe come on mum did you really have to?" complained Henry.

"Yes. My little prince I did indeed. Your ma made sure both of us felt calm enough to handle the lift off when I know she was just as afraid as we were." Replied Regina, making sure to chastise him so he gets the idea not to complain.

"Kid, you will understand when you are older. A simple peck on the lips is an easy way to show love and affection. One day you will cherish them from your own lover." Explained Emma, she felt he needed to hear what she said. Lest he begin to think giving and receiving affection was a bad thing.

"Yeah, alright just try not to in front of me. No kid ever wants to see their parents doing all that kissing and other adult type stuff." Whined Henry still not quite getting his mothers' point. Though both Regina and Emma decided to leave it as it was. It seemed that he wasn't going to understand it all until he experienced it for himself. Henry then went back to reading his book, he had pulled it out of his backpack.

Emma and Regina struck up a conversation abut what they had planed for when they arrived in Cairns. Emma was of course eager to try scuba diving to explore the great barrier reef. While Regina was more inclined to check out the other tourist attractions. Like the Daintree Rainforest, the local indigenous culture and of course try all the local cuisines that Australia had to offer. At the mention of food this got both Emma and Henry excited. Causing Regina to give a hearty laugh at the two of them with the bottomless pits they call a stomach.

The flight to Los Angeles international airport was rather uneventful and the in flight movie was barely entertaining but they at least were starting to get a handle on flying in the air. Their connecting flight to Brisbane was going to be a long one at least fourteen hours across the pacific ocean. Though both Henry and Emma were happy with the in-flight movie selections this time. Thor and Captain America were the two they were most interested in, though Regina was intrigued by Midnight in Paris.

The food on the plane was not too bad according to Emma, though Regina wasn't all that impressed with American Airlines so far. Perhaps they would have enjoyed it more if they flew via Qantas or Air New Zealand? At least that was Regina's line of thinking. Henry had chosen to see it all as part of the big adventure they were on.

When they finally landed in Brisbane international airport, they immediately felt the heat and humidity. That was entirely different than what they were used to back in America. Causing all three of them to take off their heavy winter jackets. Though even then they still felt like they were wearing far too many layers. The train ride to Cairns had them staring out the windows as the scenery passed them by. So that by the time they finally made it to their luxurious 2 bedroom serviced apartment, they were all completely exhausted.

They dragged their luggage to their chosen bedrooms, then collapsed onto the beds. The air conditioner on full blast allowed the tired travellers to get a very much needed nap before waking up hours later just in time to go out to find something to eat. The next morning the woke up bright and early all eager to go snorkelling along the coral reef. They got changed into weather appropriate clothing. Then headed out to where they were supposed to meet the tour guide after getting a quick bite to eat at a local café on the way.

They spent hours looking at the brightly coloured tropical fish and other marine wildlife you wouldn't see anywhere else in the world. Regina was surprised to find that she actually enjoyed the whole experience. As well as the friendly Australian locals who made the entire tour far more enjoyable then she ever thought possible.

For a brief amount of time she was able to feel the weight of being the daughter of Cora the Queen of Hearts of her shoulders and simply enjoyed herself. Truly appreciated the quality bonding time with Emma and Henry who from what she could tell was having the time of their lives. She could see the wonder in Emma's eyes, the curiosity and joy in Henry's as he learnt something new.

They spent the evening sampling the local cuisines and immersing themselves into the local culture all around them. They could feel the natural magic in the air that has long preserved the natural wonder that is the Great Barrier Reef and tropical rainforest. With the pristine beaches just minutes away from their accommodations. They built sandcastles that could easily rival the ones pictured in Henry's fairy tale book about the Enchanted Forest had depicted. Then in the comfort of their apartment Regina and Emma found the time to explore each other more intimately.

They adored their trip to the other local tourist attractions and their hike through the Daintree Rainforest that opened up a whole new world to Henry. That he realised was much older and more magical than anything he had imagined could be possible. Emma was weary of the sighting of a cassowary who looked like it was on verge of running them all through with its sharp claws if they dared to come near its nest. Though that didn't even compare to the multitude of colours the large varieties of birds presented to them.

Regina found the lazing Crocodile fascinating as it oddly reminded her of Rumplestiltskin in all his Enchanted Forest glory. While Henry absolutely loved the bandicoot and Ulysses Butterfly. But was creeped out by the golden orb spider. And wasn't impressed with getting its vast web stuck in his hair. The vast sounds of the animals that could be heard was music to their ears and they admired the plant life around them especially the rare primitive plants only found in the Daintree.

On Christmas Day they indulged themselves in trying their hand with cooking some king prawns on a barbeque with some of the other more traditional barbeque meats and fruits and salads that some of the locals they met told them they should give a go. Regina was sceptical at first but found she actually enjoyed the laid back lifestyle favoured by the Australians they met during their trip so far.

Regina of course enjoyed the time they got to spend together as a family, as being some of the best days of her life. She never wanted here time in this wonderful country to end. As she could see herself easily getting lost in learning all about everything it has to offer. She even wanted to extend their holiday so they could get to see some of the other great wonders to be found in other parts of Australia. But then she remembered all the responsibilities waiting for her when she got back home. Then her mood shifted slightly, which naturally Emma noticed. "Hey Regina what's wrong?" asked a concerned Emma, at this question Henry looked over to them so that he too could find out what was going on.

He had noticed a change within her and he was worried that something had gone terribly wrong while they were so far away from Storybrooke and the magic it offered. "I just love it here and I am finding that I don't ever want to go back to Storybrooke. Here I could truly get a fresh start, but then I remembered that I was a Queen and I have responsibilities that I can't run away from. I also have felt a little off the last couple days and I am not sure if it is due to the heat or the food. Or if it is something else entirely." Said Regina as she sat on one of the lounge chairs in the apartment they were staying in for the duration of their time in Cairns.

"Did you want to go get checked out by a doctor while we are here? or do you just want to wait and see if you get better?" asked Emma who was wondering if the abrupt mood change and off feeling that Regina mentioned might be due to how she could still feel her magic within her. Even after all that has gone on since they left Storybrooke.

"No, I think it is just the humidity I will be alright again soon don't worry. I am sure it isn't anything life threatening." Replied Regina who now that she was being held by Emma felt the nausea and her mood get better. It was like all she needed was to feel her true love's embrace to bring her back to the happy feeling she had earlier. Henry had tuned out as soon as he heard that his dark haired mother wasn't seriously ill. He had gone back to flicking through the many channels on offer on the tv.

"Well alright then, hopefully you feel alright to fly tomorrow we have new places to see and explore once we get to Sydney." Said Emma, who was loving the new closeness between the two of them. She felt like this holiday has been the best thing to ever happen for three of them. They are working better as a family now and Henry has been on his best behaviour. Something that Regina had noticed herself. Both women felt immensely proud of him. He had truly began to see the world as it is. As the complex reality that it is. They could only hope that his personal growth will continue when they eventually got back home to Storybrooke.

Their days and nights in Sydney were spent visiting the many museums, aquariums, art galleries, Taronga Zoo, the botanical gardens and lastly Luna Park. They even dared to brave the harbour bridge climb. With the high winds and possible plummet to the deep watery depths bellow staring hard in their faces.

Regina and Emma enjoyed the shopping very much, that Emma was even able to find herself a new leather jacket that felt like an even better armour than her trusty red leather jacket had ever provided her. The fact that this new jacket was wool lined seemed like it was meant to be. As Regina even mentioned that it would be handy to have to wear back in Storybrooke. Though Regina suspected that this leather jacket's thick sheep's wool lining was woven with magic she had felt all around her when they visited the Daintree Rainforest. It was old magic, older than even the powers of the dark one. Much to her surprise, she found a store when they visited the Rock's markets that was dedicated to magic found in the oldest parts of the Enchanted Forest.

So naturally she bought everything she could recognise and then bought the books that explained all that she didn't. Which made her wonder just how old Australia was. That she could possibly learn of its own ancient history not told to the general public. that perhaps maybe the true founders of magic originated from this country and not the Enchanted Forest that Rumple and other magic users she learned from had her believe.

Though Emma would say about Sydney that the best time she had was the VIP cruise down Darling Harbour as the best fireworks display she had ever seen in all 28 years of her life brought in the new year. Only for her to change her mind to say that the fireworks cruise came in second to when they got back to the hotel. When Regina asked her to move in with them when they got back to Storybrooke. To which Emma gave a hearty yes to. Pulling both Regina and Henry into a group hug that she pour all her love into.

That night Regina and Emma made love in their bedroom in the hotel they stayed at while Henry slept blissfully unaware in the other room on the other side of the suit they booked. The two women spent a lazy but much needed day in bed while Henry went of on his own to check out what the hotel had to offer in entertainment for someone his age. He did this on purpose knowing in his heart that his mother's needed this time alone before they had to go back to their busy and hectic lives back in Storybrooke where he felt that things were going to change for him drastically.

Though he hoped it would be for the better. He was certainly going to find out just how much things were going to change when they were finally crossing over the town line. As both Regina and Emma lit up like a Christmas tree as their magic flowed back into them. With a furious looking Rumplestiltskin barring them from reaching main street Henry knew that their fun filled happy adventure had come to an overly dramatic end. One he truly believed would change life in Storybrooke for everyone. Whether or not if the change was good or bad it was hard for him to tell. Because his time away in the sunny Australia had opened up his mind to the various possibilities that life with magic can bring.

Though one thing he wishes with all of his heart is for everyone to have themselves an Australian Christmas adventure like they had just come home from.


End file.
